Ormen Karmen
Ormen Karmen is the chief of the Karmen tribe. He appears in Patapon 2. History Ormen Karmen is the leader of the Karmen tribe, believed to have lived for hundreds of years by his Karmen minions. He first appears during "Masked Country and the Three Generals", where he will attack the Patapons for the entire stage after they disturb him. During this stage he cannot be killed, so it is best that the player simply defends against him throughout the stage, rather than waste time on attacking him. He doesn't reappear until "Once Upon a Time in Pata-Pole", where he states that he will determine the fates of all Karmens and Patapons. He also declares that he has captured the Patapon Princess, imprisoning her inside a giant rainbow egg with intent of making her his queen. After a long fight, Ormen Karmen is finally slain by the Patapons, allowing them to advance to the Rainbow Egg in which the Princess is trapped. Similarities to Kharma In the trend of Patapon 2 taking ideas from the previous game, Ormen Karmen is similar to Queen Kharma in many ways: #Both float around the stage, wielding powerful elemental magic. #Both are the leaders of the enemy tribe in their respective games (Karmen and Zigotons, respectively). #Both appear in only two levels. #The debut level of both Ormen Karmen and Queen Kharma features at least one of their lieutenants (all three Karmen generals for Ormen Karmen, Beetleton for Kharma). #Also, both villains attack the Patapons in their debut level as undefeatable annoyances, Interestingly, both use sleep-inducing attacks to harass the Patapons as well. #Both are encountered as a boss in the penultimate stage, and must be defeated to allow the Patapons to continue to the final boss of the game. #Both are psychopaths, uncaring for others' agony. # Both eventually bring a powerful demon into their world (perhaps unintentionally in Kharma's case). # Finally, both telegraph their attacks by saying certain things (although Ormen Karmen's attacks can also be predicted by his movements). Attacks Ormen Karmen's attacks can be anticipated and dodged by noticing what he says for each attack. In his first appearance, he uses the first two (fireballs and sleeping gas), but in the later boss battle, he'll wield all four at random. *"Dance, Dance my flames!" = He will summon five fireballs around himself, and launch them at the Patapons. Causes fire damage to units in the air and burns ground units. PonPata is helpful, but DonChaka renders this attack all but useless against your army (unless you're using Toripons). *"Lets see... Where did the mask go?" = Puts on a gas mask and releases sleeping gas. Causes Patapons within range to fall asleep. Again, PonPata or DonChaka work, but DonDon is an option. In fact, even ChakaChaka could avoid this attack if your Hatapon is far enough away from Ormen Karmen. *"Have a taste of my freezing fists... Dongrasher!" = Moves close to the ground, then attacks with a wave of ice that freezes any Patapons in range. DonDon and PonPata are the ways to go here. *"Dwell in my hands god of thunder... Giganthor!" = Summons a gigantic dark hammer, then smashes it into the ground, damaging any Patapons underneath. PonPata will save your troops, as the hammer is far too large to dodge with DonDon. Also,you can avoid it with PataPata song (because the Giganthor's handle is a little longer than your's army line). Trivia *Ormen Karmen appearently knows about the Hero Patapon breaking the world egg. During "Once Upon a Time in Pata-pole", he states to the Hero that " Nothing you do will erase your sin for destroying the world". *He is apparently behind the summoning of the Zuttankarmen, by tricking the Patapons into finding the Grey Rainbow that unleashes the great demon on the world. *Ormen Karmen may also be affiliated with the Black Hoshipon. Both are floating, apparently demonic entities that command an army of warriors and giant monsters; both have tiny arms compared to their bodies (surrounded in dark auras); and both are enemies of the Patapons. Any relationship between the two, if any, is unknown. Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:bosses Category:Karmen Category:Patapon 2 Category:Story Character